


[Fanart] Good Omens: O Speak Again, Bright Angel

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Tiny Angel, a lot of plants, fanfiction turned fanart, snake sigels, so many plants, where is tiny Aziraphale in all the plants?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Fanart inspired by DarkmoonSigel's "O' Speak Again, Bright Angel" (x3 pictures). It is a gorgeous fanfiction. I highly recommend it.I may have gone a bit overboard on the sweat in the 2nd picture, though - - it looks more like Crowley is having a nightmare rather than...well, what he was doing :xAnd I loved drawing all the plants. I should just draw plants all the time.I might do a few more from this, but I wanted to go ahead and put up what I had. Perhaps I'll add more, later.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	[Fanart] Good Omens: O Speak Again, Bright Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O, speak again, bright angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230814) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



* * *

* * *


End file.
